El Demonio Del Amor
by nO.oelia
Summary: ONESHOT. Zuko y Aang pelean por el amor de Katara. ¿Quién ganará? El amor puede curar tanto como matar. Drama. OOC O O


**Esto es algo raro que me salió, espero que lo disfruten :D**

**recuerden:**

**_letra cursiva: recuerdos._**

**letra normal: sucesos actuales.**

**"Amigos"**

Y allí estaban; sucios, cansados, respirando agitadamente. Sin perder conexión entre sus miradas, la noche no les permitía tener una fácil pelea, el frío volvía más difíciles sus movimientos. Aang y Zuko, los que alguna vez fueron amigos, ahora se encontraban frente a frente, decididos hasta matar a su oponente con tal de obtener el premio: el amor de Katara.

Si, así es. Nadie hubiese imaginado esta escena. Ambos se encontraban en posición de ataque, pero estaban quietos, como dándose un respiro, descansando de tanto dolor que causaban las heridas que poseían. Hacía ya una hora que había comenzado la batalla, y aún no se veía un futuro ganador. Los dos rivales eran igual de buenos. El Avatar y su maestro.

En ese momento, el amor era un veneno que había sido inyectado en varias dosis a estos dos jóvenes, y se esparcía por la sangre alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

Katara no se encontraba presente en el acontecimiento, ya que no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni de lo que había pasado entre sus pretendientes horas antes…

_- Zuko, descansemos. Ya hemos practicado mucho fuego control por hoy, por favor.- Le suplicaba Aang a su maestro._

_- Está bien, tienes razón._

_Ambos se fueron al río a bañarse, ya que se encontraban demasiado desarreglados después de la clase, y debían presentarse correctamente a la cena._

_Mientras nadaban;_

_- Oye, Aang… ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre mujeres? Necesito saber algo…- Dijo tímidamente el príncipe._

_- Jaja, pues no mucho ^^, pero podría ayudarte, ¿qué quieres saber?_

_- No se lo digas a nadie, pero yo… No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, no… No puede pasar nada entre nosotros, es complicado…_

_- El amor de por si es complicado, Jaja! ¿Y por qué no puede pasar nada entre ustedes? ¿Quién es? – Aang se interesó._

_- Si te lo digo, debes prometer no decírselo a nadie! O lo pagarás muy caro!_

_Aang sonrió. Era la primera vez que Zuko le contaba un secreto. Él veía al príncipe como una persona incapaz de tener sentimientos, tal vez porque siempre actuaba de una manera muy fría, egoísta. Pero esta vez el chico podía sentir que el príncipe le estaba confiando algo importante, que había un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos, que era su AMIGO. Pero al escuchar las palabras de su compañero de charla, se estremeció al instante;_

_- __Katara__, ella es la que me vuelve loco! No puedo soportar mas estar a su lado sin poder tocarla. No puedo soportar que no me mire con esos ojos! Que… que..!_

_Aang no sabía qué decir. No reconocía a su amigo. Nunca lo había visto hablar de una chica o de "amor" y ahora lo estaba haciendo, ¿Así actuaba el 'Zuko enamorado'? Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. _

_Katara__; Esa era la fuente de sus pensamientos. Esas seis bonitas letras que conformaban el nombre de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, ese nombre que ahora era pronunciado por otra boca. Eso le dolió, y sin querer, sintió odio en su interior. _

_- ¿Odiar a Zuko? ¿Mi amigo? Mmm no, debo estar loco… Tal vez es un poco de celos… Ya me pasará – Pensaba Aang._

_- ¿Y? – Una voz sacó al Avatar de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Decía Zuko._

_- ¿Qué puedes hacer? Pues, lo que puedes hacer, es… - Aang lo pensó._

_Si le decía "Ve por ella, dile lo que sientes, arriésgate!"Sabía que Zuko lo haría y si funcionaba, Aang perdería a Katara para siempre. Pero si le decía "Olvídala, es solo algo pasajero" su maestro la dejaría en paz, dejándole el paso libre. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces?_

_- ¿Sabes, Zuko?- Dijo Aang, cambiándole de tema - Yo también estoy enamorado… No se cómo actuar tampoco__. ¿Qué propones que hagamos?_

_Zuko se quedó atónito ante la respuesta de su discípulo, entonces solo dijo:_

_- Está bien, actuemos._

_Los dos jóvenes arreglaron para declararse ante "sus chicas" pero una duda surgió._

_- Aang, yo te dije quien era la chica de la que estoy enamorado, tu... ¿De quién estas enamorado?- Preguntó Zuko._

_El menor de los amigos no respondió. Simplemente__ sonrió y se retiró del lugar sin mencionar ni una palabra más._

Volviendo a la realidad, Zuko se encontraba frente a frente con Aang.

- ¿Por qué Aang? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que amabas también a Katara? Nos habríamos ahorrado esta desgracia! – Le gritaba Zuko a su oponente.

Aang no decía absolutamente nada. Estaba cegado por la ira.

- Me traicionaste como amigo, y yo que confié en ti! – Decía tristemente el príncipe.

- Katara era mía, me pertenecía por derecho. Yo la vi primero, y también… la besé primero.- Aang formó una malvada sonrisa en su rostro.

Las últimas palabras que había dicho el Avatar habían hecho enfurecer a Zuko, quien atacó sin piedad al niño. Este logró esquivar su ataque y con un bloque de tierra que controlaba, le destrozó una de las costillas al príncipe y golpeó su cabeza. Éste cayó al suelo adolorido, gritaba y se revolcaba de tanto sufrimiento. Sangraba descontroladamente, y poco a poco comenzó a sentirse cada vez más débil.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Katara y Toph juntando leña para la cena de ese día. La chica de la tribu del agua no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde…

_- Katara, quiero hablar contigo, es ahora o nunca. – Le dijo Aang._

_A la morena de ojos azules no se le ocurría que podía querer decirle tan urgentemente su amigo._

_Aang la llevó un poco lejos del campamento y le dijo:_

_- Te amo, Katara. Siempre lo he hecho, desde la primera vez que te vi. Eres hermosa, simpática, protectora, eres todo lo que necesito. Por favor, sal conmigo!_

_La muchacha se quedó sorprendida. Ella sabía que Aang sentía una cierta atracción por ella, pero jamás se imaginó que se lo diría, y menos a tan poco tiempo de la guerra, con tantas cosas que planear…_

_- no... No sé qué decirte Aang..- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Katara._

_El avatar miró hacia atrás de la chica, vio que se encontraba Zuko mirando aquella escena, entonces no perdió tiempo y se abalanzó contra ella, la besó, ella no quería, no se lo esperaba de Aang, ese no era su amigo, estaba actuando de forma extraña. ¿Qué le sucedía?_

_Zuko miró indignado y lleno de odio aquel acto tan cruel de su compañero, y se retiró sin decir nada._

_- Aang, basta! – Katara lo empujó y éste cayó al suelo.- ¿Qué diablos te sucede? Tú no eres así!_

_Aang miró a su alrededor buscando a Zuko. No estaba._

_- Gracias Katara. Pero debo irme.- Dijo el chico._

_El avatar le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, como huyendo de algo que lo perseguía a toda velocidad._

_Katara solo pudo distinguir a Zuko que corría detrás de Aang, y se perdieron por la espesura del bosque._

Katara dejó de recordar cuando Toph le dijo:

- Katara, los chicos están cerca, no se que están haciendo, pero me preocupa, creo que Zuko está herido.

- Zuko está herido? – Dijo la morena preocupada.

- Así es, vamos a verlos.

Cuando llegaron, las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta. No podían creer lo que sus ojos les estaban mostrando. Aang estaba con un pie sobre Zuko, riéndose, como si un demonio hubiera entrado en él. El príncipe estaba muy mal herido, al borde de la muerte, tirado en el suelo, bajo los pies de Aang.

Katara se tiró al suelo y sacando un poco de agua comenzó a curar las heridas de Zuko, pero era tarde. Estaban muy infectadas y Zuko ya había perdido mucha sangre. La chica comenzó a llorar.

- Aang, ¿qué es lo que hacías? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que Zuko necesitaba ayuda?

- Jaja, él tiene que morir, así era el trato.

- ¿El trato? ¿Qué trato? ¿De qué hablas? – Katara continuaba llorando.

- Zuko y yo peleábamos por ti, Katara. Yo gané por ti. Eres mía ahora. Olvídate de Zuko y ven conmigo.

Las chicas no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

- Aang! PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE SUCEDE?? POR QUÉ ACTUAS ASI??? – Katara se levantó y lo sacudió violentamente con sus brazos – ACABAS DE MATAR A TU AMIGO!! ACABAS DE MATAR A ZUKO!!! AANG!!! TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HICISTE???

Katara se tiró nuevamente al piso pero esta vez sin fuerzas, y mirando el dulce rostro del príncipe lloró, lloró amargamente. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque eso fuera una horrible pesadilla. Quería gritar y despertarse, no podía aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo. De repente, la mano manchada de sangre de Zuko se posó sobre la de Katara.

- Aún estoy con vida, Katara. Pero no intentes curarme, es en vano. Yo se que moriré.

- No, Zuko, no digas eso, tu vivirás! – Ahora lloraba peor que antes.

- Katara, no llores, por favor. Si muero, quiero llevarme una imagen tuya feliz, para recordarte así.

La chica de ojos azules se acercó lentamente para besar al príncipe, pero este la detuvo.

- No. No hagas eso. –Le dijo él.- No quiero que me extrañes.

- Pero…

- Además.. Ahora le perteneces a Aang.

- Yo te amo a ti.

Zuko no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar el hermoso rostro de Katara, y así, con esa bella imagen y esas dulces palabras cerró sus ojos, y murió.

El silencio invadió por unos segundos el bosque, pero para Katara fueron como años. Los pájaros abandonaron su canto. El viento dejó de soplar, evitando que las hojas de los árboles se chocaran entre sí provocando ruido. Todo estaba callado. El latido del corazón de Zuko había desaparecido. Katara dejó de llorar. Solo se levantó, y mirando con una ira implacable los ojos de Aang solo le dijo:

- Nunca seré tuya. Podrás haberme besado, podrás haber ganado una estúpida pelea, pero jamás seré tuya Aang. Te odio.

Esa noche no hubo cena.

A pesar de que Zuko estaba muerto, de vez en cuando Toph despertaba por las noches y con sus pies sentía la presencia de alguien más en el campamento, pero cuando ella salía a investigar, ya no sentía nada. Como si fuera un ángel guardián que los protegía del peligro que podía ocasionar el demonio del amor.

**Fin.**

* * *

Gracias por leer mi peuqeño fic :)

Quería hacer algo distinto, nuevo. Y aquí lo tienen. Ojalá les haya gustado.

Exprésenme sus opiniones, por favor. Me sirven de ayuda para mejorar mis historias.

Por ahora solo me encuentro realizando pequeños oneshot, y solo una historia con varios capítulos: "no creo en tu cariño" , aún no he pensado en su final ;O jaja.

muchas gracias, queridos lectores, un beso.

_Noelia Antelo._


End file.
